


Love, Sex, and Vampires

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Mates, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and man in constant search for more knowledge, has reached a point where he needs to explore alternate universes, or dimensions. As he continues his exploration, adapting to survive becomes too real, and his guide in this dimension isn't someone he wants to leave behind.





	1. Dimension Hopping

Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and man in constant search for more knowledge, had reached a point where he wanted to explore alternate universes, or dimensions. Tony jumped on the idea immediately and helped him create a way to do this safely and come back at his leisure. He didn’t do this often, as he still had the sanctum to protect, but about once a month he’d go for a few days, or less, and learn. 

* * *

Today was a dimension hopping day, which was fun for Tony because he would name them after Strange explained what they were like. They could easily track his vitals as well now, with a wristband that transmitted through the dimensions. So if something happened drastically they could pull him back. But that meant someone had to be watching 24/7, despite F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s ability to watch as well. They wanted to be as thorough as possible. 

“This one better be cooler than the last, I want to name it something dramatic,” Tony said as he was running tests to make sure everything was running ok. 

“Because ‘Frozen Death’ wasn’t dramatic enough for you?” Strange stepped onto the platform and watched Tony’s giddiness. 

“No! I need something more dramatic.” He turned everything on once the system check was complete. 

“I don’t need something more dramatic. The frozen planet was bad enough.” He adjusted the wrist band. 

“You have no sense of adventure. Ready?” Tony’s hand was hovering over the ‘go’ button. 

“As I’ll ever be.” With a dramatic push, Strange was transported to another dimension. It was always a bit disorientating at first so he took a moment to collect himself.

Looking around in darkness, he noticed that it looked exactly like the compound, just empty. Cautiously, he took a few steps forward when a female voice spoke seemingly from nowhere.

“Who’re you?” The voice that spoke was soft and curious. He quickly looked around and got into a defense position, ‘boom boom woosh’. As his eyes adjusted fully to the darkness, he saw her. Up on the railing to the second floor, a woman was perched, similar to how Peter perched on buildings, and watching him. It was too dark to fully make out her features though. 

“Doctor Stephen Strange. Who are you?”

“A doctor? You’re not from here then.” She gracefully leapt down and landed without a sound. “You’re human,” she said as she inhaled deeply, “From a different dimension no less.” 

“Are you not human?” Slowly, he lowered his defense but was still ready to fight if the need arose. 

“No, nobody here is. It’s been over 50 years since I last saw a human.” She took a few steps forward, looking him over top to bottom. As she got closer, she seemed unafraid and somewhat unbothered by his presence. 

“I won’t be here long. What are you then? This is Earth, is it not?” He took this opportunity to study her. She was pale, very pale, with long black hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore casual clothing, all black.

“It is, though I imagine it is nothing like the earth you know. I’m a Vampire, an Alpha to be specific.” She opened her mouth and her fangs popped out. He flinched slightly as he had a new concern about getting eaten.

“A Vampire? Does that mean Werewolves exist as well?” he asked curiously.

“They do. Do they not exist in your dimension? Do we?”

“Only in legends, as far as we know that is. I don’t write out the possibility without evidence though. I’ve seen enough to know better than to make assumptions about what exists and what doesn’t.” Strange tried to not dismiss the idea of anything without evidence one way or another. In these other dimensions though, he was inclined to believe in what he was told since he had no knowledge of what these new environments consisted of. 

“Well, I’d recommend you leave. You can’t stay without being tainted, otherwise someone will try to eat you,” she smirked. “Hell, even then it’d be difficult for you to go by unnoticed, unless you’re an Alpha.” Her eyes glimmered red as she took in his scent. “It may have been a long time, but I know that you don’t smell like a generic human.”

“I supposed I’m not a generic human anyway.,” he adjusted his sleeve, “What do you mean by being tainted?”

“No, you’re not.” She eyed his outfit, “And it’s when you consume vampire blood. You’d in theory be passable as one since you’d smell like me, and I’m an Alpha. However, if someone was to take close note your heartbeat would be heard.”

“I think I’ll be fine without being tainted.” He took a step back.

“There hasn’t been a human in New York in over 50 years. Any Vampire within a 20 mile radius would be able to smell you. You won’t last 5 minutes,” she smirked. 

“I have magic, as you saw. I’m the Sorcerer Supreme, I think I’ll last longer,” he retorted confidently. 

“I don’t know what a Sorcerer Supreme is, but most Vampires have a bit of magic themselves. Go home Doctor, this Earth isn’t worth your life.” She turned to go and nearly made it to the door before he spoke.

“Wait.” She stopped. “What does being tainted entail, specifically? How much of your blood do I have to consume to be passable?” 

“A lot,” she spun around dramatically, “You’d have to drink at least 2 or 3 pints of blood. Your senses would be heightened significantly, your bodily functions would slow down and run more efficiently, and you’d smell like a Vampire.” She walked back over to him. “But I would be able to sense you at all times, know what you’re feeling, when you’re asleep or awake. That doesn’t wear off, not unless you get a blood transfusion, Doctor,” she winked. 

“It’d only be temporary, I doubt that connection would survive through dimensions. Is it passable though? I’ll be able to explore without being noticed?”

“Oh, trust me, you’ll be passable,” she said with a sexy smirk on her face, “You’ll be noticed if you stay in that weird ass outfit though.” She poked at his robes.

“What would you have me wear?” He looked down at his clothes not seeing a problem with them. 

“A long sleeved shirt, jeans, maybe a cardigan if you’re feeling wild. Normal people clothes, not this,” she poked at his glove, “Wizard gear. Everyone dresses very simple, dreary almost,” she gestured to her all black clothing.

“I’m rather fond of these clothes. Don’t see a reason to dress so depressed.”

“Ya well, sucks to suck,” she laughed at her joke. “Now, are you ready to drink?” she rolled up her sleeve.

“How do I know when to stop?”

“Well, either I’ll pull away or you’ll pass out. So, any other questions or concerns you might have?” She waited briefly as he looked at his gloves.

“Do you heal? When you get injured.”

“We do yes. I’ve got maybe one scar from ages ago when I was human, but we heal.”

“Then you’ll have to find me a pair of passable gloves,” he slipped his off revealing his scarred up hands. She shoved her shock down but he could tell she was surprised by the injury. Softly, she took his hand and traced the scars.

“I suppose we will.” She raised her wrist to her mouth and bit open, quickly shoving it in his face as the wound would close up. He took her arm gently and began to drink. There was a somewhat disgusted look on his face at first, but as he kept drinking she could see the lust in his eyes. Her blood would do other things to him, but he never asked so no reason to tell.

One pint.

Two pints.

Three and he dropped with a thud. She rolled her eyes and leaned over him.

“Yep, you’re definitely an Alpha.”


	2. The Sanctums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange continues his search through this dimension with his new Vampire companion. While they learn a bit more about each other, they also learn that they may work better together than predicted.

Strange woke up in a large bed covered in soft blankets. He felt heavy, groggy, but tried to sit up and get a sense of his surroundings. His head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears; but within moments it was gone.

“Hey sleepy head.” She was perched on a dresser nearby, studying his every movement.

“Hey…” he held his hand to his head and realized he was in different clothes. “You changed me?”

“Relax, I didn’t take off your underwear. Just everything else. I wrapped your hands up as well so the scars are covered. It’s a look so don’t worry about standing out. How do you feel?” She got off the dresser and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Different, groggy, hungry,” he looked around. “It’s not dark in here?”

“It is, but your vision is highly improved. All of your senses should be. It’ll feel weird for a few hours though.” She looked him over to see how he was doing. “Your eyes will adjust to lighting, but sunlight isn’t exactly their favorite given their heightened sensitivity.” She leaned forward to look at his eyes and watched his pupils adjust. 

“Makes sense,” he smirked. Then he caught a whiff of her scent and nearly purred without realizing it. She laughed and sat back.

“Ah, you’ll have to deal with that a bit too. Especially since my status is a bit more enticing,” she winked, “Names Lilith by the way. Figured you should know since you’ll be sticking around for a few days.” She held out her hand to shake. 

“Lilith?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, I’m rather old. But don’t ask because it’s rude. I’ll tell you eventually if I feel like it,” she paused, “You can call me Lili if it’s easier.”

“It’s not your age but the name. I learned Lilith to be the first woman created, rejected by God and sent down with Lucifer. There were some other stories that claimed she was the first real Vampire, not Dracula,” he chuckled at the tales of Dracula.

“Well sorry to disappoint but I’m not nearly that old nor the first Vampire. And I have never heard of someone named Dracula, which is a stupid name. Vampires spawned from an illness, as did Werewolves. Before time, people grew sick and while many died, others evolved into Vampires and Werewolves. But I don’t think you really want to hear our history,” she sighed.

“Maybe not at this moment, but I am intrigued.” He stretched and noticed the wristband, “You left this on?”

“Seemed important, didn’t think I should take it off. Though, that was a challenge since your wizard clothes are so intricate,” she rolled her eyes.

“It tracks my vitals, though I’m sure they’ve changed regardless. I’m surprised they didn’t pull me back,” he smirked, “You should try putting them on, it’s a process. Especially with hands that shake,” he lifted his hands to show her the slight tremble they had. Once again she tried to remain neutral but the surprise was evident in her face.

“Maybe don’t show others that,” she laughed. “Come on, let’s go for a walk or get you something to drink. You wanted to explore.” She got off the bed and held out her hand. He looked her over, noting her new outfit, and took it. 

* * *

They sat in a corner at a small coffee shop with steaming cups of blood in them. It was the only thing he could consume without raising suspicions. He had gotten a few odd looks but given his overall demeanor and strong Alpha scent, it wasn’t surprising. She took a few sips of her drink before questioning him.

“So, what now? What is the protocol for these adventures of yours?” She spoke at a low volume to avoid others over hearing. He mimicked her volume.

“Learning, understanding, determining how similar or different these places are.” He looked around to observe how the others moved and interacted. He wanted to blend in as best as possible, though they were seated in a corner to be safe. 

“Why? It’s not like these places have any effect on yours.” She studied him as well, taking in every movement, breath, motion he made. It was stunning, to say the least. But part of the temptation came from his humanity. 

“It’s more of a search for knowledge, I wanted to learn more.” He took a sip, made a face, and took another sip.

“And?” She leaned forward, not believing that was the only reason someone would have to leap between dimensions. 

“And what? That’s it.”

“Bullshit. You decided to go dimension hopping because you're bored? There has to be another reason.” Two females sitting across the way looked over, clearly whispering about them.

“My reasons are my own, if there were any to begin with.” He took note of the girls but ignored it. “Surely people here have a thirst for knowledge. How can society advance without it?”

“Half the population has a thirst for something else. And at this point, learning new things isn’t exactly the main priority with everything going on,” she sighed and looked concerned.

“What exactly is going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about Mr. I-don’t-have-a-reason-aside-from-boredom,” she said mockingly.

“Let’s try this, you will tell me your age at your leisure, I will tell you my reasons at mine. Deal?” he leaned forward smirking. 

“Fine,” she smirked, “So, what do you want to see?” 

“The Sanctums, whoever the Sorcerer Supreme is.” She blinked at him confused.

“The what? You’re the only person I’ve ever heard of who goes by ‘Sorcerer Supreme.’ There aren’t any wizards here,” she shrugged.

“They’d be hidden. The chances of you knowing about them-” she cut him off.

“Are very high. There are no secrets here, no heroes, no wizards. No semblance of humanity left. For as long as I’ve lived we haven’t needed any protection aside from our own.” She traced the brim of her drink. 

“What about alien invasions?”

“They tried once, a couple years ago. We ate them, for the most part,” she made a disgusted look. “Tasted nasty let me tell you.” 

“Dark magic?”

“There’s nothing darker than what we have,” she paused, “Earth is dangerous. Nobody is dumb enough to invade us, we heal quick and give no fucks about what we’re killing. Food is food, and if I’m being honest, another alien invasion would do us good. Replenish our food supply,” she glanced at her drink. 

“What about Thanos? The Snap?”

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.” She finished her blood and studied his frustrations. He was looking for something, something he hadn’t found in the other dimensions. “We can go to where these locations should be for your, sanctums, or whatever, but the chances of finding what you know back home are slim.” 

“We can walk to one of them from here,” he finished his blood and stood. Within a matter of seconds, the two girls at the other table began to stand as well but Lilith moved quickly. She stood and went to place her hand on his face, causing him to inhale her scent deeply as she turned his face towards her own into a fairly passionate kiss. She pulled back and bared her fangs at the girls, who sat down defeated. She walked out, closely followed by Strange who was weirdly hung-up on her scent and taste. 

“So, where are we going?” she said and turned to him for guidance. 

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “This way,” he pointed in a direction and started heading that way. She followed him smirking, watching as he tried to get his bearings again. They walked a few blocks in silence until he stopped at the steps of what would be the sanctum. The general structure of the building was the same, but it was run-down looking, several windows boarded up ages ago. 

“I’m assuming it’s not supposed to look like this?”

“No, it’s not.” He went up the steps cautiously. She followed and checked to see if the door was open. It was, but needed a sturdy shove to open all the way. Strange closed the door behind him and watched her look around. “You know, they say jealousy is a bad look to have, but it looks damn good on you,” he said deviously. 

“I wasn’t jealous.” She studied the few books on the shelves. 

“So what would you call that then?”

“I was being protective. You have my blood, I must protect it.” She ran her hands lightly over the book spines. 

“Jealous.” He crossed his arms and she moved in front of him rapidly, similar to the speed of Quicksilver.

“Don’t be so smug. It’s on my conscience if you get killed.” Her fangs popped out instinctively. 

“I’m not being smug, I’m pointing out the obvious. You looked at them after we kissed to make a point. You bared your fangs at them, like-” she cut him off.

“An animal would?” she sighed contentedly, “And if I did? I’m an Alpha, it’s instinct.”

“If you did, then you were jealous. Though I can’t figure out why.” Whatever space was left between them was gone as he moved closer. 

“They were Beta’s, you have no idea how fucking stupid Beta’s get when they find an Alpha,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Or two?” Before she could answer, something made noise nearby. Both jumped into a defensive position, glancing slightly at the very different type of magical shields being summoned. His ‘boom boom woosh’ she had seen before when he arrived, but her first were shadowed with black and red, similar to Captain Marvel’s glowing fists. A woman in fuzzy pajamas entered the room and dropped her book at the sight of them. Lilith sighed and lowered her defenses.

“She’s no threat.” She waited for Strange to lower his as well. “Who’re you?” She nodded towards the woman for her to answer.

“I um, Quinn. I’m just passing through. I didn’t think anyone lived here,” she said nervously. 

“We don’t.” She began to walk up the stairs and Quinn stepped aside. “We’re just stopping by. You may continue with your day.” Strange followed her up the stairs and Quinn bowed her head before walking off.

“Omega?” he asked.

“Look at you, you’re learning,” she said somewhat sarcastically. “So, what are we looking for? Because aside from the squatter, it doesn’t look like anyone’s lived here in ages.” She looked around and Strange walked with purpose around the empty sanctum. He studied everything thoroughly, noting what was left of the books, the lack of magical artifacts, and the boarded up door that led to Kamataj. He pushed it a bit but it didn’t budge.

“This should be open.” He tried pushing again but the door gave no signs of opening. 

“Well, clearly it’s not.” He glared back at her and she smirked. “Where is it meant to go?”

“Kamataj, in India. It’s where we trained.” He lightly banged his fist on it in frustration.

“India? Nope.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Those are the savage lands. Whoever boarded this up did it for our safety. There are no rules in India, no alphas, no anything. You go there, civilized like this, you’ll be killed within a few hours,” she spoke with concern and what seemed to be personal experience. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

“What about Hong Kong? Or London?” 

“London is mostly Werewolves so it’s not ideal, but we can go if you’re desperate. Hong Kong is abandoned as far as I know. Maybe a few scavengers but nothing to worry about. Do you have a way to get there? Because I don’t exactly have a private jet.” She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. 

“I have magic, so I can get us there rather quickly.” He motioned to the ring he was wearing. Another strange item she noticed but returned to his hand just in case. 

“Ah yes, the wizard can do magic tricks. Teleportation perhaps?” She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

“What do you gain from your snarky comments, exactly?”

“Entertainment from your frustration. Just things to add to my boring life. You’re the most exciting thing that’s happened to me in who knows how long,” she eyed him.

“Your pushing at me for something.”

“And you’re here for something. We both have our secrets. Now are we going to Hong Kong or not?” 

“You're tedious.” He used his sling ring to open a portal just outside of the Hong Kong Sanctum. She noted the usefulness of the ring mentally, should a need arise for her to use it.

“You like me,” she kissed his cheek and stepped through. He rolled his eyes again but was smiling faintly. He followed her through the portal and looked around. The streets were empty, looking like they had been for years. The Sanctum was boarded up, just like the one in New York, but it was much more broken looking. Glass windows shattered, parts of the walls crumbling, the roof looked as if it had caved in recently. He sighed knowing that there was no point in going in. It would most likely collapse fully at the disturbance.

“Maybe we’ll find better results in London.”

“Maybe, but not know. It’s night time there, and I’m not taking any chances on having to get in a fight. Let’s go back to my place, we can rest and go tomorrow to find whatever it is you’re looking for.” She looked around and watched as some of the shadows began to move. “Come on, this place may not be as abandoned as I thought.” He followed her line of sight and noticed the shadows as well.

“Back to the base, or your home I should say,” he opened another portal and they quickly stepped through. They were in the room he had woken up in and she perched herself on the dresser again.

“So, how do you do that? The little swirly portal thing. I want to learn.” 

“With this,” he slipped off the sling ring and tossed it to her, “But you have to know how to use it. It doesn’t just work on its own and I’m not sure I can teach you.” He sat on the bed as she examined it.

“The Sorcerer Supreme can’t teach someone how to use this thing?”

“And what purpose would that serve? As far as I can tell, there are no sorcerers here and no rings.” He removed his hand wraps and smirked. “Is there somewhere in particular you’re trying to go?” She tossed it back to him and moved to sit on the bed across from him.

“Away from here.”

“I thought you liked it here,” he said blatantly.

“I never said I liked it here, I just told you how things work here. There’s nothing for me here, no purpose. I would literally kill to feed on a human one more time, to taste freedom,” she inhaled his scent deeply. “My world is on the verge of a war that my people cannot win, not in the long run.”

“Is that what you were referring to earlier?”

“Mhm, without humans to feed on we are forced to drain animals and sell their blood. But they do not reproduce as quickly as we need and supplies are running thin. Our only choices then would be to feed on each other, which some do already, or to feed on the Werewolves. They know this, and are ready to defend themselves as needed. Older Vampires like me can go longer in-between feeds, but that doesn’t change the fact that what we have available isn’t enough. And with the Werewolves' ability to reproduce, we are very quickly getting out numbered,” she said all of this somberly, clearly not wanting to die in a fight for food.

“So what do you want?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“To leave,” she gestured to his wrist band, “And you have unfortunately shown me that it’s possible.” She glanced up at him to read his face before continuing, “But I do not expect you to take me back. I merely know it is possible to leave, that is enough hope to last a while.” They sat silently for a few minutes before he spoke.

“Hypothetically, if I were to take you back, how can I know you won’t go kill every human you come in contact with? To bring a creature into a dimension where they may or may not already exist is a huge risk. Who’s to say I wouldn’t be dooming the human race by doing so?”

“I, unlike others, have self-control. Which should be evident by you still being alive. And I cannot guarantee that you wouldn’t be dooming the human race. The best I could do would be not to turn any to prevent multiplying. But even if I did, you would be long dead before your Earth came to see what mine did. Our numbers were vast at the time we turned on the humans, but in your dimension I would merely be one,” she shrugged, “As I said, I will not ask you to take me. Only to show me how I can leave my world. I will find another, I just cannot sit here and wait for a war I do not want to fight,” she sighed. 

“I understand that,” he paused, “If I bring you back with me, what do I get in return?” his voice lowered slightly as he spoke and she could smell and hormones radiating off of him.

“Is there something in particular you would like?” she asked with a small purr. She climbed onto his lap and loosely threw her arms around his neck. His hands instinctively moved to her waist and she could feel his arousal building.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me,” he said barely louder than a whisper. Her fangs popped out and she gave him a big, fangy smile.

“When was the last time you had sex?” She slowly ran a hand down his chest, letting it land on his crotch. He bit back a moan.

“As cocky as I would like to be, it’s been a while.”

“Clearly,” she gave his crotch a light squeeze. This time he did moan, albeit quietly. She chuckled and lifted his chin with her other hand. “But I have to ask, because it’d be rude of me not to, do you want to be bitten? Or am I restraining myself?”

“In my life I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, but yes, I want to be bitten.” She smirked and lunged forward to bite his neck. He gasped and relaxed into it, surprised at how sexual it was. It was also clear to him that his blood was some sort of delicacy because she was moaning while drinking. She only had enough to appease her and pulled away to show her self restraint. Her eyes had turned a deep red and there was blood running down the chin. 

“Was that ok?” she asked curiously. 

“Mmm yea…” he said slightly delusional from lust. She laughed lightly and returned to lick the bite so it would heal. Her eyes reverted back to blue and she shoved him onto his back. 

“You are something else, you know that?”

“Believe me, I know,” he smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt quickly. He hummed and lifted his arms as she tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside and running her hands over his body. He was fit, but not overly defined, which she honestly liked better. 

“You’re healthy,” she said with a devious smirk.

“Is that some sort of turn on for you?” He ran his hands to the hem of her pants and slipped a finger in, tugging lightly, playfully. 

“Why don’t you find out,” she winked and quickly undid her pants. He slid his hands closer but hesitated, glancing down at them anxiously. 

“They shake.” She lightly grabbed his chin and lifted it, giving him a kiss before speaking against his lips.

“You’re more than welcome to use your mouth instead, or this,” she gave his bulge a light squeeze, “Since you seem eager.” He moaned and slid one of his hands into her pants, over her underwear, and rubbed her lightly to tease her. She moaned and her fangs popped back out. 

“As sexy as that is, if your mouth ends up around my dick I would really appreciate it if your fangs stayed hidden,” he said breathlessly. She undid his pants and smirked.

“Of course, I know what I’m doing,” she winked and pushed him back onto the bed. He fell back happily and lifted his ass so she could tug off his shoes, pants, and underwear. She practically growled as his dick popped out. Retracting her fangs, she immediately took him in her mouth and swallowed him entirely. He choked out a groan and bucked up into her mouth, pleasantly surprised. She grabbed his hips and held him down with ease, eliciting another moan from him. She began to bob up and down, swirling her tongue around his tip and sucking lightly. He gripped the sheets and threw his head back.

“You’re gunna-make me--I can’t-,” he babbled. She used her left hand to fondle his balls and pushed him over the edge. He groaned loudly and came hard into her mouth. She swallowed and continued her mistrations until he was finished off, sliding off his dick with a pop. She sat back triumphantly.

“Fun fact about my blood, it ups your sex drive. So you should be good to go in about a minute,” she said with a smirk, “Because I desperately need you inside of me,” she lowered her voice slightly. He sat up on his elbows and held back a moan at her words. 

“Then you might want to take off those clothes,” he winked. She hummed and leapt off the bed, stripping quickly and climbing back on top of him. “That’s better.”

“Mmmm, isn’t it?” she winked and slid a hand down to his dick, giving it a few teasing pumps. He moaned lightly and sat all the way up, wrapping his arms around her lower back and nipping at her jaw. He was fully hard again and pulled her flush against him. 

“Do you have a position preference?” he asked as he continued nipping and kissing her jaw.

“Do you?”

“Actually I do,” he flipped them around so she was underneath him. Smirking, she hooked her legs around his waist and slid her hands over his chest. He hummed lightly and kissed along her jawline and he slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped and her fangs popped out again. He slipped a second in and curled them lightly. She bucked against him and groaned. He slid a third in and smirked. He was surprised to find she wasn’t ice cold inside, which he would have expected from a Vampire, but instead there was a slight warmth. He suspected it spawned from whatever magic she possessed. He kissed along her jaw and she sighed happily before reaching down to stop his ministrations.

“As much as I love this, I want something else,” she wrapped her hand around his member, “inside of me.” He groaned at the thought and slipped his fingers out, quickly aligning himself and sliding inside of her. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He grunted and stayed inside her for a moment before moving. She moved with him and he grabbed her sides. An odd feeling came over him; he could feel his magic melding with hers. 

She bit his neck and he practically yelled out in pleasure. He moved faster and she matched it perfectly. Each thrust felt better than the last, sending waves of pleasure through his body. She began to writhe beneath him and let out a growl/yell as she came. He thrust a few more times before coming hard; his magic pouring out of him as he caught his breath. He pulled out gently and collapsed beside her. There was an odd glowing coming from her neck but when he turned to look at it, it was gone. She sighed and rolled onto her side to kiss him.

“That magic of yours was a nice touch…” she said quietly, sleep already taking over her.

“Mmm, it wasn’t intentional…” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She pulled a blanket over them and curled up against him. Sleep quickly took its hold on them and carried them away. 

* * *

Strange woke up with a vampire wrapped around him sleeping peacefully. She laid there unmoving, her chest not moving either. He quickly reminded himself that she was technically dead and didn’t breath. He kissed her forehead gently and hummed lightly. Much to his surprise, her eyes popped open, her fangs popped out, and she sat up defensively. 

“Hey, hey it’s just me,” he said calmly. She looked at him and relaxed, plopping against him and retracting her fangs.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve been woken up peacefully before so my instinct was to attack,” she kissed his cheek, “that’s a habit that may take a while to break…”

“Are you asking me to wake you up from now on?”

“I’m heavily implying that we should continue to sleep together,” she winked and giggled. He rolled his eyes in a playful manner and stretched.

“You have to come back with me for this to continue.” She tensed up slightly but he quickly continued his thought. “You are coming back with me. I’m bringing you back with me, one way or another.” 

“I um, thank you,” she smiled genuinely and seemed surprised by this. “You’ll be saving me from a cruel and violent fate.” 

“Well I am technically a hero,” he said with a somewhat false confidence. She laughed and sat up.

“Alright Mr. Hero man, let’s go check out this London Sanctum of yours before you get too cocky about the role you now play in my life,” she laughed again. He sat up but made an odd noise, as if he was in pain. “You ok?”

“My back stings.”

“I-oh my bad,” she smirked, “I think I dug into it when you were fucking me. Here,” she bit into her wrist and held it out to him, “It’ll heal you instantly.” He nodded and took her wrist to drink. He wasn’t hesitant this time and seemed eager to have some more, something she had seen in humans before. She pulled away once he was healed and the bite wound healed. “Watch yourself, my blood can be addictive.” 

“I’m not surprised. It’s healing qualities alone are extraordinary, but the feeling it gives is, indescribable,” he paused and noted her clear concern, “I will never ask you for any, for the record. I won’t take any unless you insist. Deal?” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Deal.”

* * *

They got dressed and headed to London through one of Strange’s portals. It was day time now which meant chances of running into the wolves was low. The Sanctum was boarded up, like the others, but Strange was undeterred. They busted their way in and looked around for a while before he found the gateway door and it wasn’t boarded up. He was about to push it open when she grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.

“I told you we can’t go to India! It’s unsafe and I can only do so much to protect you. I know you have magic but these are savages; they will stop at nothing to feed. I can’t let you go through that door,” she said sternly, but there was concern in her voice. She just got him and didn’t want to lose him. 

“I have to go, I have to see what happened.”

“Why? Why do you care so much about what happened here? It has nothing to do with your life or your dimension! What are you searching for?” 

“Answers!” he exclaimed. She just looked at him surprised and waited for him to continue. “I lost five years of my life in the blink of an eye. We lost our most powerful form of defence against other beings. I thought I knew what I was doing but I’ve come to the realization that I don’t. I need to know what the future holds, what my future holds,” he sounded lost. She was surprised to see this side of him; he seemed so confident from the start. But it made sense now, why he was so determined to find these other Sorcerers. 

“And what happens if we can’t find those answers? What if there’s nothing on the other side of this door except chaos and destruction?”

“I keep searching through the dimensions until I find what I’ve been looking for.” She sighed and looked concerned, but said nothing. “You seemed worried.”

“I have lived for a very long time, and I have seen many humans lose themselves on endless hunts for answers. We cannot change what has happened to us, nor can we predict what will happen as life continues. To search for answers is a quest that will consume you,” she paused and looked at the door, “I will go with you to India, but I will go with you no further if you continue this quest.” 

“You’re serious?”

“I am.” 

“Then let’s hope I find what I’m looking for,” he said and walked past her to open the door. He could feel her eyes on him but chose to ignore her disapproval and pushed the doors open. She sped ahead of him to ensure it was safe before he continued.

“Alright, there’s no one here. Doesn’t smell like anyone’s been here for years.” She looked around at the circular room that was attached to a dusty library. He strode forward without a word and began looking around. She rolled her eyes lightly and decided to look at the books until he was done. Some were chained up and she pulled one out to skim through. He glanced back at her but said nothing, walking out of the library to explore the rest of the place. 

She sat on a table cross-legged and began reading through the book while she waited for him. It was written in one of the many languages she spoke, but she was a bit out of practice. She found something about a Time Stone and Dormammu, but didn’t know what any of it meant. 

He came back a few moments later and she glanced up from the book.

“So?” 

“I think you should pack your stuff,” he said with a smirk. She looked him over and could tell that he was relieved, as if he found what he was searching for.

“I really don’t have that much, and given this is a chance to start over, I don’t think I’ll need any of it,” she hopped off the table and set the book down. “What did you find?”

“It’s difficult to explain, perhaps another day once you’re settled in my dimension.”

“Alright fair,” she paused, “How do you plan to take me back with you anyway?”

“I’ll show you soon,” he said with a smirk. He opened a portal back to her room and waved her through. She smirked and hopped through; he followed. “Pack what you need, then we can go.” She nodded and sped packed one backpack. 

“Alrighty, I’m ready.” He nodded and pulled her against him, quickly tapping something into his little wristband.

“I suggest you hold on, it’s not pleasant the first time.” She wrapped her arms around him and after a moment, they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
Updated 5/24/2020


End file.
